


Credits

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: written for @ardaneedsmorepride on tumblr
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/510082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Credits

Finrod isn’t certain who of them begins it – surely, he’d like to take the credit, but it’s as likely that it has been Curufin. Most likely it has been Curufin. Regardless, Finrod pretends it’s not so.

“So?” Curufin whispers, breath ghosting along Finrod’s skin.

Finrod finds it worth noting that Curufin’s voice doesn’t spark icicles anymore, and for that fact, he entirely takes the credit for. Curufin hates it and yet he’s like wax in Finrod’s hands when they are like this. It’s admirable – or so Finrod thinks, not caring if Curufin deems it an outrageous tale.

“So what?” Finrod says, smiling that smile that’s reserved for Curufin.

It hasn’t been always like that. But it’s worth noting that more often than not it’s like this in the twilight court of Nargothrond.

Curufin tilts his head up and gives Finrod a hopeless look; just that the look isn’t hopeless at all, challenge lingering underneath it. The results if he accepts vary, but it’s always a success regardless.

“So it has come to my attention, that of late Nargothrond’s king cherishes variety,” Curufin says, leaning up to kiss him. To Finrod, feeling those lips part just for him is utter bliss.

“Pray tell,” Finrod coos, amused sentiment echoing in his voice. “Where has my cousin heard such gossip from?”

Finrod’s own reputation regarding his sexuality doesn’t concern him at the slightest; everyone in Nargothrond knows about their dalliance – and regardless of the disapproval no-one ever speaks about it. There’s little love for the sons of Fëanor in Nargothrond, and perhaps too much of it in Finrod’s heart.


End file.
